PSYCO
by parkayoung
Summary: "Keadilan hanya omong kosong. Di sini yang kita butuhkan hanya kepuasan." /CHANBAEK-GS-M


"Selamat, Anda dinyatakan lulus dan mendapat gelar sarjana."

Satu senyum manis menguar cantik dari sebentuk wajah yang terpoles _make up_ tipis. Kepuasan atas hasil yang diperoleh dari sidang skripsi turut membawa kebahagiaan karena perjuangan selama lebih kurang 4 tahun belakangan terbayar sudah.

Lika-liku mahasiswa semester akhir yang harus menderita kepala berdenyut _nyeri_ karena tugas akhir sudah Baekhyun lewati 2 bulan belakangan. Kini dia hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana tumpukan revisi dari dosen penguji sebelum benar-benar sah menjadi seorang sarjana tanpa sisa tugas apapun sebagai mahasiswa.

Dibukaan pertama pintu ruang sidang itu ada senyum lain yang turut berbahagia melihat keberhasilan Baekhyun. Satu bukaan tangan terbuka lebar, Baekhyun menyongsongnya tanpa pikir panjang dan seketika air matanya tumpah ruah.

" _You did well, girl!_ "

Sontak beberapa orang yang ada di sana bersorak kompak layaknya tim paduan suara melihat apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi.

Dalam pandangan mata orang awam, Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang gadis dipucuk kebahagiaan dan sang kekasih yang menyuarakan suatu kebanggaan pada sang gadis. Tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan yang erat kecuali teman.

Ya, teman.

"Oh, kalian salah sangka. Kami berdua hanya teman."

Sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua hanya teman.

.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja cukup _soft_ untuk kehidupan Baekhyun sebagai gadis dari kota kecil yang menuntut ilmu di kota besar. Kerasnya kehidupan nyatanya masih bisa Baekhyun imbangi selayaknya dia mudah beradaptasi dengan cara penghuni kota besar untuk bertahan hidup.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru kala itu, Baekhyun bergaul dengan cara yang wajar dan cukup normal. Bercengkerama dan berbasa-basi untuk meminjam buku juga terjadi tanpa ada pamrih. Baekhyun yang tak terlalu _cupu_ bisa diterima tiap tingkatan di jurusannya dan beberapa dari mereka menyebut Baekhyun adalah adik kecil yang manis.

Semua orang menyenangi cara Baekhyun yang ceria menjalani hidup. Mereka seperti terkena virus Baekhyun hingga yang semula merasa gunda gulana, perlahan menjadi lebih baik setelah bergaul singkat dengan Baekhyun.

Tak ada perbedaan yang membuat pergaulan khas kawula muda di kampus itu menjadi berbatas. Siapapun cukup terbuka dan memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Termasuk satu lelaki di ujung pintu perpustakaan yang kala itu mengerang kesal karena sepatunya yang hitam mengkilat terkena tetesan cat dari tembok perpusatakaan.

Dengan langkah yang ringan Baekhyun menghampiri; menyapa dalam nada ceria seperti biasa pada lelaki bermarga Park yang dikenal sebagai kakak tingkat berbadan atletis.

"Oh, sepatumu terkena cat."

"Ya. Dan ini membuatku ingin marah. Dua jam lagi aku ada pertemuan mahasiswa dan cat sialan itu merusak penampilanku."

"Aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Baekhyun dengan ringan.

"Hm? Dengan cara?" belum sempat ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah berjongkok di depan sepatu dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Benda itu panjang dan berujung hitam lancip. Tanpa segan Baekhyun membuka tutupnya lalu menggores pada titik putih di sepatu yang terkena noda cat.

" _Problem solve!_ " Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil dan menumpu kedua tangan untuk membentuk gestur meminta seperti seorang bocah. "Sekarang Chanyeol _sunbae_ harus memberiku upah. Aku sudah membantu menyelesaikan permasalahanmu."

Sebelumnya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan alis dengan noda putih yang Baekhyun tutup dengan goresan spidol. Ini bukan tindakan yang sopan jika dilakukan pada kakak tingkat, tapi melihat bagaimana gadis itu mengembangkan senyum penuh ketulusan dan caranya yang manis membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalah, usakan gemas di puncak kepala Baekhyun menjadi tindakan spontan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku sedang tidak bawa uang _cash_ , anak manis."

"Hanya berikan aku makan malam secara gratis."

"Hanya makan malam?"

"Dan jalan-jalan. Belakangan aku cukup lelah dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk!" bibir bersemu _pink_ yang semula tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya kini terlihat menekuk ke bawah dan sedikit kesedihan nampak diwajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah," usakan itu Chanyeol berikan lagi, "Aku akan menjemputmu makan malam. Kebetulan ada tempat baru milik temanku dan aku mendapat harga khusus."

" _Call!_ "

Chanyeol, atau Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tak memiliki keistimewaan selayaknya sang ketua BEM yang di gandrungi teman seangkatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mahasiswa 2 tingkat di atas Baekhyun yang lebih senang menyendiri di perpustakaan atau melakukan beberapa pertemuan dengan teman satu _club_ panjat tebing yang ia ikuti. Perangainya juga tak lebih dari kakak angkatan yang murah senyum dan tak pernah memperdulikan senioritas. Selama tak ada hal buruk yang merugikannya, Chanyeol akan _stay cool_ dan berjalan santai dengan senyumnya yang damai.

Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun berawal dari si gadis mungil ceria itu yang membutuhkan banyak literatur buku untuk tugasnya. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang taat dengan tugas, Baekhyun ingin memberikan yang terbaik demi Induk Prestasi Semester-nya bisa mencapai angka 3 koma. Niatnya memang seperti itu, tapi pengetahuannya tentang buku tak begitu banyak hingga dia harus bertanya _random_ pada salah seorang pengunjung perpus tentang buku apa yang cocok untuk tugasnya.

Baekhyun tak pernah sungkan mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu untuk berkenalan dan meminta bantuan. Dia berlaku cukup sopan dan itu modal utama untuk orang bisa peduli dengan kesulitannya. Sehingga saat dia menyebut nama pada lelaki _random_ dan meminta tolong untuk kesusahannya, lelaki itu bersambut baik dengan mengatakan "Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Begitulah permulaan Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol sebagai seorang kakak angkatan yang membantunya menyelesaikan tugas. Sampai masa kuliah selesai, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun menolak ketika Baekhyun butuh bantuan untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya.

Intensitas pertemuan mereka terjadi cukup sering. Selain karena berada di kampus yang sama, Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu menyandang status sebagai alumni juga sering mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke berbagai tempat. Dalihnya hanya untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun bagaimana anak kota bergaul. Tapi nyatanya lelaki itu lebih sering mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat _gym_ atau sekedar duduk santai di _cafe_ langganan Chanyeol.

Inikah kehidupan anak kota?

Ah, bagi Baekhyun tak masalah di mana Chanyeol akan mengenalkan sisi kehidupan kota pada dirinya. Yang terpenting adalah Chanyeol yang tidak pernah ingkar sebagai seorang lelaki yang menjaga perempuan dengan cara-cara sopan.

Chanyeol itu pria yang sangat sopan. Tidak pernah melewati jam malam jika mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat dan perilakunya sangat menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Sekalipun Baekhyun sedikit kesal jika Chanyeol mulai mengepulkan asap rokoknya, tetapi lelaki itu tak pernah sekalipun berbuat tidak senonoh pada Baekhyun yang sebenarnya bisa saja ia perkosa kapan saja.

Semua itu membuat Baekhyun memiliki pikiran lain tentang perilaku Chanyeol. Sekarang perempuan mana yang tidak terjerat pikiran egois jika perlakuan dan perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan melebihi kata seorang 'teman'?

Baekhyun memiliki semua pikiran itu di masa awal kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia pikir Chanyeol memiliki rasa padanya hingga terkadang lelaki itu sedikit turun suasana hatinya saat Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh lelaki lain.

Ya, itu hanya pikiran Baekhyun. Semua terbantah secara sempurna di suatu malam kelam di bawah rintik hujan kota.

Saat itu mereka baru saja selesai bermain _bowling_ di suatu pusat perbelanjaan. Hujan membuat mereka terjebak dan memilih tinggal lebih lama karena mereka pergi dengan menggunakan motor.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menunjukkan sisi lelakinya yang kuat dengan melingkupkan jaket di sekitar pundak Baekhyun. Dia bahkan rela berjalan sedikit jauh untuk mendapatkan coklat hangat agar Baekhyun tak terlalu dingin. Tak lama kemudian datang seseorang yang menyapa Chanyeol dengan gaya khas anak lelaki. Mereka bercengkerama sebentar, Baekhyun tak membuka mulut sama sekali karena takut akan mengganggu. Dia memilih diam dan menikmati kehangatan dari coklat yang Chanyeol belikan. Sampai di suatu pembicaraan yang cukup menyimpang, telinga Baekhyun bekerja cukup kuat untuk meresap yang mereka bicarakan. Coklat hangatnya tak lagi manis, terlalu hambar hingga pelupuk mata Baekhyun berhias air yang seharusnya turun di luar.

"Oh, dia? Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya seorang teman."

Sesakit ini?

Saat itu Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol adalah lelaki terburuk yang pernah ia kenal. Sudah sejauh ini mereka menjalin kedekatan tapi bagi Chanyeol mereka tak pernah lebih dari teman.

Ingin rasanya menuang coklat hangat itu di atas kepala Chanyeol. Tapi logika sungguh baik dengan mengajak Baekhyun berpikir ulang.

Selama ini tak ada ungkapan cinta. Mereka mengalir seperti air dan perasaan berlebih itu hanya Baekhyun saja yang memiliki.

Jadi, pantaskah jika sekarang Baekhyun marah pada Chanyeol karena lelaki itu hanya menganggapnya seorang teman?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

.

"Aku akan mencari kerja di sini saja, Bu. Kemarin sudah ada yang memanggil, hanya butuh wawancara dan keputusan selanjutnya."

Seperti biasa, tiap malam ibunya akan menelfon dan menanyakan kembali keputusan Baekhyun yang ingin menetap di Seoul setelah lulus kuliah.

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan pulang jika waktuku sangat luang dan ibu harus membuatkan banyak makanan untukku."

" _Tentu saja. Ibu akan memasakkan apapun untuk putri kesayangan ibu."_

"Sudah malam, Bu. Sebaiknya ibu cepat tidur. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayah."

" _Kau juga. Jangan terlalu lelah. Sering-seringlah menelfon kami."_

"Tentu. Selamat malam, ibu."

Panggilan terputus.

Malam-malam Baekhyun kini diisi oleh berburu pekerjaan melalui internet dan giat mengirim surat lamaran pada beberapa perusahaan saat siang hari. Sembari menanti panggilan pekerjaan, Baekhyun mengisi waktu dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko boneka yang ia dapatkan dari teman kuliah. Gaji yang ia peroleh memang tak banyak, tapi setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk menyambung hidup dan membeli sesuap makan.

Setelah mengirim beberapa lamaran pada perusahaan tertentu melalui surat elektronik, Baekhyun akan merebahkan diri di ranjang dan bermain dengan ponselnya.

Belakangan Baekhyun menggandrungi seorang fashion blogger yang ia temukan dari akun media sosial. Baekhyun mulai melirik perubahan pada dirinya dengan mengikuti sang fashion blogger. Tapi sang idola tak kunjung meng- _upload_ gaya terbaru sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menelan pil sedikit kecewa karena malam ini dia akan mati gaya tanpa ada hal-hal yang bisa ia pikirkan tentang fashion-nya esok hari.

Melirik sebentar putaran waktu di ponselnya, Baekhyun terpikir untuk membuka salah satu situs yang sebenarnya sudah ia simpan sejak lama. Pikirnya, ini akan mengisi senggang waktu sebelum ia terkantuk oleh malam yang semakin larut.

Berbekal keberanian seadanya, Baekhyun membuka situs dengan nama sedikit unik itu dan terperanjat saat tampilannya cukup membuat ludahnya susah ditelan.

Ya, dia tahu ini adalah situs porno. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun terkejut seperti itu saat sudah jelas konten apa yang akan ia lihat.

Hanya saja ini sedikit aneh. Entah bagian mana yang aneh. Terlebih saat Baekhyun memilih _random_ jajaran video di sana, dia merasa ada yang menggelitik tubuhnya.

Di dalam sana ia melihat serangkaian kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan gairah. Desahan-desahan kuat terdengar tapi tak menyurutkan niat Baekhyun untuk menutupnya.

Baekhyun masih di sana, melihat berbagai macam adegan dan tidak sadar mengarahkan tangannya sendiri pada kemaluannya yang terasa gatal. Bukan gatal dalam artian sebenarnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir dan terasa panas di tubuhnya.

Dia seperti dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tubuhnya ingin disentuh. Semakin dalam adegan memasuki keintiman, Baekhyun merasakan panas yang semakin kuat di tubuhnya dan ketaksanggupan itu membuatnya berlari menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan benda tumpul panjang.

Segera ia melucuti dirinya sendiri, menggeram kuat pada sprei dan memasukkan alat itu pada bagian tubuhnya yang gatal.

Ini bukan tentang harga diri atau apapun. Baekhyun menyadari dirinya memiliki tingkat sexualitas yang tinggi dan penyebab ini semua hanya satu orang.

Baiklah, ia mengaku. Entah dari mana datangnya, setiap Baekhyun mengenang Chanyeol dalam angannya, dia akan merasa suatu yang mendesirkan darah. Video porno itu bukan apa-apa, karena Chanyeol menempati peringkat pertama dalam imajinasi Baekhyun dalam memuaskan gairahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol adalah fantasi terbaik. Sayangnya Baekhyun tak bisa memiliki lelaki itu seutuhnya karena sudah terlanjur terhalang oleh status teman. Baekhyun hanya berani sejauh ini, tanpa permisi membayangkan Chanyeol sebagai fantasi terindah dengan vibrator sebagai alat pendukung. Jika batas panas tubuhnya sudah sampai pada tingkat mendidih, Baekhyun akan mengerang panjang dan jatuh lemah dalam dirinya yang basah keringat.

Napasnya akan terburu, dadanya akan naik turun dan saat itu kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri mulai menghantui.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Salahkah dia dengan semua ini?

.

"Sial! Aku tidak bawa payung!"

Hujan menjebak Baekhyun yang malam itu baru saja selesai wawancara. Dia berdiri dengan _heels_ menjulang dan tubuh yang sudah terlanjur lelah. Ingin rasanya mengumpat tapi tak tahu pada siapa akan ia suarakan.

"Dasar ceroboh. Kau pasti tidak membawa payung."

Menengok ke belakang sebentar, sebuah payung beserta lelaki dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku tertangkap dua mata Baekhyun. Aroma tubuh yang cukup Baekhyun kenal, membuatnya terperanjat setelah beberapa bulan tak bersua dalam kabar.

" _S-sunbae?_ "

"Hai, Byun."

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" usakan yang tak asing itu kembali Baekhyun dapatkan. Jantungnya mulai bertingkah aneh, berdegup tanpa sebab dan timbul perasaan canggung yang menguar.

"A-apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Aku tentu saja bekerja. Oh, maksudku pulang dari bekerja."

Lalu canggung lagi.

Dulu mereka tak seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjauh membuat mereka memiliki kecanggungan yang tak biasa. Chanyeol sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi tentang perubahan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun berkata tak ada sesuatu yang serius. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk pergi dan bermain _bowling_ sampai larut malam.

Baekhyun kehilangan Chanyeol-nya dan itu sebenarnya yang ia inginkan. Tak mungkin ia terus terjebak pada perasaannya sendiri setelah ia mengalami luka tentang ucapan Chanyeol kala itu.

"Habis wawancara, ya?"

"Hm. Iya. Ini perusahaan kesekian."

"Kau harus kuat!"

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan memberi semangat yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menghangat. Baekhyun suka cara lelaki itu tersenyum, membuatnya rindu pada cerita lama tentang mereka yang begitu dekat dalam tembok pertemanan.

"Ku antar pulang, ya? Sepertinya hujan akan turun sepanjang malam."

.

Baekhyun sudah menolak, tapi paksaan Chanyeol meruntuhkan semua itu dan membuatnya berakhir dalam satu mobil yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Sudah separuh lebih perjalanan terlampaui. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali padahal dahulu Baekhyun memiliki banyak hal untuk ia ceritakan.

Sekarang ia lebih suka bungkam. Atau hati yang menuntun seperti itu. Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai menuntun diri untuk tak banyak berharap karena ia tahu sakitnya terbohongi oleh ekspektasinya seorang diri.

"Kau masih tinggal di tempat yang sama?"

Mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan _flat_ Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku tak memiliki banyak uang untuk pindah ke tempat yang baru."

Suasana ini benar-benar canggung. Baekhyun membencinya tapi tak tahu bagaimana harus merubah.

"Err..aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih sudah—"

Satu dekapan meringsek begitu saja di tubuh Baekhyun. Wanita itu membeku seperti tak tahu bagaimana tulang-tulangnya harus digerakkan. Kesenjangan perasaan yang selama ini ia jaga mulai pudar seraya kehangatan yang Chanyeol beri pada dekap dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku?"

"Eh?"

"Dimana letak salahku? Katakan dan kembalilah seperti dulu."

"Seperti apa?"

Pudarnya perasaan membuat Baekhyun terhunus oleh cintanya sendiri. Chanyeol yang seperti ini, haruskan kembali ia putar waktu untuk berspekulasi jika lelaki ini memiliki hati padanya?

Tidak.

Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol selalu mengenalkannya sebagai seorang teman. Tak ada perasaan lebih dari itu.

"Banyak waktu yang membuatku cukup bahagia saat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau menjauh dan aku...aku..."

Baekhyun menjauhkan pelukan itu, menatap cukup datar pada Chanyeol yang tak setegar tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

"Kita...teman, kan?"

Satu hunusan lagi.

Fakta yang selalu melukai Baekhyun di bagian paling dasar hatinya, Chanyeol mengatakan itu seperti tak mengerti jika Baekhyun sangat membencinya.

Senyumnya cukup kecil; mengungkap kemarahan di pelukup mata yang basah beserta kekecewaannya mengapa ia bisa memiliki hati pada Chanyeol yang hanya menganggapnya seorang teman.

"Ya. Kita teman." Terucap cukup berat tapi Baekhyun bisa melakukannya. "Kita hanya teman, _sunbae._ "

"Kembalilah padaku."

"Tapi kita hanya teman."

"Kembalilah.."

"Untuk—hmmph!"

Cukup kuat Chanyeol mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun dan membungkamnya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Lidahnya menjelajah kedalam, menyisir tiap jajaran gigi Baekhyun lalu menghisap kuat hingga tak ada celah Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

Petir di luar seperti kemarahan yang tersembunyi, Chanyeol tak memberi ruang penolakan karena Baekhyun terlalu kecil untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu ketika Baekhyun merasa asupan oksigennya benar-benar kurang, ia memukul kuat tubuh Chanyeol dan ciuman itu terlepas.

" _Sunbae!_ "

"Maaf..maafkan aku..."

"K-kau.."

Menunduk dalam penyesalan yang ia miliki, Chanyeol lantas memeluk Baekhyun dalam kelembutan yang ia miliki. Isaknya sebagai lelaki meruntuhkan daya tahan Baekhyun. Entah jenis kesedihan seperti apa yang ia simpan hingga membuatnya menangis padahal Baekhyun tak lebih berharga dari apapun.

"Katakan, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, _sunbae_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan mengusap sisa tangisnya yang terasa memalukan.

"Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Benar kan, Baek?" Chanyeol lantas menjauh, memilih mengubur diri dalam tangkupan tangannya di atas kemudi. "Ini akan terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak harus percaya."

"Akan ku lihat bagaimana nanti. Katakan terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak, tidak."

" _Sunbae._ Katakan."

Giliran Baekhyun yang menangkup rahang Chanyeol.

"Ku pikir aku akan mengalami ini sementara waktu saja. Tapi semakin hari aku tak mengerti mengapa aku selalu memikirkanmu tanpa henti. Aku sudah mencari tahu alasannya, tapi semua menemui jalan buntu dan kau terus datang. Perlu kau ketahui aku sama sekali tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Aku senang, memikirkanmu dan menjagamu secara nyata, aku tulus melakukannya. Sampai saat dimana kau pergi. Kau menjauh dan aku seperti sebuah virus yang harus kau jauhi. Aku tak lagi berani mendekat. Aku takut akan membuatmu membenciku jika aku menyeruak batas yang perlahan kau bangun. Aku—"

"Katakan dengan jelas. Jangan berbelit-belit."

Chanyeol mulai berani mendekat, menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya dan sedikit tertunduk untuk rahasia besar yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Jika memang kau masih ingin menjauh, setidaknya kabulkan permintaan terakhirku dan aku berjanji tidak akan datang padamu."

"Apa?"

.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Petir tak lagi menyambar.

Baekhyun yakin di luar sana hawa dingin mulai menyebar.

Seharusnya Baekhyun berada di kamar _flat-_ nya; menyalakan televisi dan menikmati teh hangat beraroma melati setelah mandi. Bukan berada di salah satu jok mobil hitam yang mengantarnya pulang dengan lelaki setengah telanjang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kegilaan ini benar-benar menjungkirbalikkan kesadaran Baekhyun.

Apa yang ia lihat saat ini bukan salah satu video di situs porno yang ia terkadang ia buka. Ini nyata!

Baekhyun tak memiliki pergerakan apapun kecuali menahan napas sebisanya. Degup jantungnya mulai naik-turun, sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada kemaluannya sendiri setelah melepas celananya.

Beberapa menit lalu mereka terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan tentang mengapa mereka saling menjauh. Tapi sekarang, mereka berada pada situasi yang cukup gila karena Chanyeol mengatakan ini permintaan terakhirnya. Lelaki itu berkata akan benar-benar pergi setelah Baekhyun melihat apa yang selalu ia lakukan di malam hari saat Baekhyun datang sebagai fantasi basah.

Chanyeol mengaku banyak hal, bukan hanya tentang dirinya yang menjadikan Baekhyun objek fantasi, tapi juga tentang perasaannya yang terlalu lembut untuk di abaikan begitu saja.

"Shh..." Erangan itu mulai terdengar. Chanyeol intens memainkan kelelakiannya sendiri, mengoyak dengan gerakan konstan hingga lelaki itu mulai merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik.

Sesekali Chanyeol akan mendongak, dan di beberapa kesempatan ia memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan selipan desahan di bagian belakangnya.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yang jelas, Chanyeol merasa dia sedang terbang di awan padahal ada Baekhyun di sana yang sama-sama memendam letupan gairah di darah.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin kuat mengoyak. Suaranya yang berat menjadi lebih keras dengan desahan dari bibirnya. Lalu ketika puncak itu akan tiba dalam beberapa koyakan lagi, eksistensi di sampingnya menyerang dalam ciuman ganas dan menindih tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja.

Keadaan mobil yang sempit membuat mereka terdesak dalam kedekatan tanpa jarak. Secara liar Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dan tak membiarkan ada ruang di sana.

Semula Chanyeol terbelalak, tapi dia cukup sigap menanggapi dan membalas Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang sama beratnya. Kelelakiannya yang masih berdiri tegak semakin mengancang kala Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggeseknya di belah pantat.

"Lepas bajumu!"

Mereka seperti kehausan, saling menghisap dengan rengkuhan erat dan melupakan malam yang semakin dingin.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba, mengusak halus pada bongkahan pantat Baekhyun lalu meremas kuat-kuat. Kancing kemeja Baekhyun juga mulai tersingkir satu-persatu, menampakkan bongkahan kenyal yang segera Chanyeol jadikan objek hisap lainnya.

"Pindah belakang."

Dalam satu gerak mereka berada di jok belakang dan Baekhyun terkukung oleh dua lengan Chanyeol. Napas keduanya saling beradu, ketegangan mulai berubah menjadi syahdu gairah dan kelembutan sentuhan itu membuat Baekhyun menikmati dengan pejaman mata.

Di mulai dari rambut, turun menganai pipi, hidung, lalu berhentin di bibir. Telunjuk Chanyeol mengusap halus bibir ranum itu, menariknya kecil lalu memasukannya ke dalam bibir Baekhyun dan terkulum.

"Jangan menyesalinya setelah ini."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Baekhyun dalam napas seadanya.

"Aku orang yang kasar."

"Dan aku suka kasar."

"Menantang?"

"Bukan," mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sebentar, Baekhyun lantas duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan mendekatkan lelaki itu pada payudaranya. "Hanya mengimbangi permainan."

"Baekhyun.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku berniat menghamilimu."

Menjauhkan tubuhnya sebentar, Baekhyun lantas menautkan alis untuk ucapan Chanyeol itu.

"Kalau kau hamil karena perbuatanku, kau tidak akan menjauh. Benar, kan?"

"Tapi kita teman. Kau sendiri yang bilang."

"Ya, kita teman." Menindih tubuh Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol lantas mencium kasar perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Kita teman hidup."

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Garis matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang tak berbatas.

Dia bahagia.

Teramat bahagia.

Malam ini akan berbuntut pada kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Erangan bersama Chanyeol yang selama ini hanya sebuah fantasi akan menjadi hal nyata dan berujung bahagia karena sebuah keputusan hubungan mereka.

Sekian lama saling menyimpan, perpisahan dan tembok yang Baekhyun buat rupanya menjadi titik balik perasaan masing-masing. Dalam ketulusan dan kasih yang sama-sama mereka miliki, ada ikatan dalam hati yang saling berjanji untuk menjadi teman hidup sampai kelak maut yang memisahkan.

"Buka kakimu, Baek."

Baekhyun mematuhinya, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan hentakan dua jari itu masuk. Rasanya sungguh aneh, tapi Baekhyun tak ingin melepasnya begitu saja. Dia menikmati setiap gestur yang Chanyeol buat di dalam sana. Desahan itu merecoki tiap sudut kesadaran Baekhyun, membuatnya menarik leher Chanyeol rekat-rekat dan mencium lelaki itu seakan besok tak ada waktu yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk bercinta.

Puas dengan dua jarinya, Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan ciuman-ciuman yang ia mulai dari puncak kepala, turun melewati hidung dan berhenti pada gundungan kenyal itu. Hisapannya cukup kuat pada payudara sisi kiri, sedang di sebelah kanan ia meremas tanpa canggung dan menganggu kedamaian puting menggunakan jari kuku. Lidah Chanyeol turut bermain liar, menyisir puting kiri lalu tiba-tiba menghisap hingga Baekhyun mengankat tubuh merasakan getarannya.

Selesai dengan keadilan di payudara, Chanyeol bergerak turun pada paha Baekhyun dan menghirup lekat paha dalam wanita itu. Gigitan kecil mewarnai tiap kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan hingga Baekhyun menemui pencapaian terlalu cepat.

"Hei.." Kembali Chanyeol memenjara Baekhyun oleh kedua tangannya. Rambut liar yang lembab itu ia singkirkan ke belakang telinga.

Baekhyun secara sigap menarik leher Chanyeol dan membawa mereka pada ciuman yang basah. Tangannya merambat pada perut Chanyeol yang terik, mengusak dengan gerakan abstrak hingga tiba pada satu ketegangan yang belum menemui puncaknya.

Mengusak, menarik-ulur, lalu tiba-tiba mencengkeram kuat, Baekhyun melakukan dalam satu gerakan tangan dan Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan desahan kuatnya.

"Tanganmu."

"Biar adil."

"Keadilan hanya omong kosong. Di sini yang kita butuhkan hanya kepuasan."

"Hm?" tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik dasinya dan mengikat tangan Baekhyun pada pegangan yang ada di atap mobil.

Tubuh Baekhyun lantas di dudukkan tepat di atas kemaluan Chanyeol, menusuknya tanpa ada aba-aba hingga wanita itu menggeliat untuk rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan.

Ada darah mengalir, sejalan dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes karena rasa sakit itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terasa di ujung hidup.

"Selamat, keperawananmu sudah ku pecahkan."

"Sial! Ini sakit sekali.."

Baekhyun terisak kecil, Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah lantas memeluk wanita itu dan meminta maaf dengan tulus atas perbuatannya. Punggung polos Baekhyun di usak, bahu wanita itu sesekali di cium hingga ketenangan mulai di rasa dari tubuh Baekhyun yang tak lagi menegang.

"Boleh aku berbicara cinta, Baek?"

"Bicarakan apapun asal tidak berbicara perpisahan karena kau sudah merebut keperawananku."

"Kalau begitu aku berbicara satu hal,"

"Apa?"

Mendekat pada telinga Baekhyun, Chanyeol lantas membisikkan sesuatu yang manis hingga Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan penuh haru.

"Jadi ibu dari anak-anakku, ya?"

 _Blush!_

Ajakan menikah itu Chanyeol modifikasi lebih dalam. Tak pelak Baekhyun kembali merasa panas di pipi dan tak kuasa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Bibirnya terlalu bahagia hingga keluh untuk menjawab, hanya anggukan kecil yang ia berikan dan pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan semakin erat.

"Sebelum jadi orangtua, kita harus membuat anak dulu. Dan—AH! Ini akan berlangsung sepanjang malam."

Hentakan-hentakan terjadi cukup kuat. Chanyeol melakukan tanpa ada jeda dan tak membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat barang sekejap saja.

Rasa sakit yang sempat Baekhyun rasakan mulai beralih pada sesuatu yang nikmat. Menuruti semua gairahnya, Baekhyun mengimbangi sebisanya karena dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini dia tak bisa banyak berbuat.

Chanyeol mengambil alih semua kegiatan. Pinggulnya menghentak, tanganya meremas payudara, dan bibirnya menyongsong ciuman hebat dan basah dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa ada ketumpulan yang menubruk bagian terdalamnya. Dia hanya bisa mengerang seadanya karena lebih dari itu ia ingin mencengkeram apapun tapi tangannya terikat. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Dinding kewanitaannya melakukan remasan kuat hingga dia tak kuasa untuk melengkungkan tubuh saat pencapaian keduanya datang.

"Hei..hei.. tunggu aku."

Chanyeol semakin kuat menghentak, tak peduli Baekhyun yang mulai lelah karena dia belum mencapai puncaknya. Eratan dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun mempersempit jalannya, tapi sekaligus menjadi pijatan alami yang membuat Chanyeol cepat pada klimaks. Tangannya meremat pinggang Baekhyun, melakukan hentakan terakhir yang lebih kuat hingga puncaknya tersampaikan dalam aliran cairan percintaan.

Napas keduanya masih saling memburu. Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menahan rasa lelah itu hingga kepalanya terkantuk di atas bahu Chanyeol. Tali yang melilit mulai terlepas, seketika tangan Baekhyun jatuh memeluk Chanyeol dan menyamankan diri di sana tanpa pamrih.

"Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyisir rambut Baekhyun yang lembab.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Mau ku keluarkan di dalam lagi?"

"Biarkan aku mengatur napas sebentar saja."

"Terlalu lama."

"Eh-eh, tunggu—AH!"

.

.

 **Epilog**

Tahun ketiga pernikahan menjadi tahun tersibuk kala dua anak lelaki berwajah mirip itu mulai aktif merangkak. Usia mereka memang baru satu tahun. Tapi tingkah dan segala hal-nya cukup menyita perhatian agar tidak ada pertengkeran ala si kembar demi sebuah mainan.

Jika saat pagi tiba, Baekhyun akan memandikan dalam satu bak dengan berbagai macam mainan. Di mulai dari sang kakak; acara menyabun dan membilas rambut harus cepat dilakukan sebelum teriakan penolakan itu lantang terdengar. Cipratan air yang membasahi bajunya tak pernah ia anggap serius asalkan dua lelaki kecil kesayangannya itu bersih dan harum.

Selepas mandi akan ada acara mengenakan baju. Dalam kegiatan itu mereka juga masih tetap dikelilingi oleh banyak mainan dan teriakan-teriakan penolakan kala sang ibu merebut sementara mainan di tangan untuk memasukkan lengan baju.

Baekhyun tak begitu suka menggunakan jasa pengasuh sekalipun dia akan kerepotan. Mengurus dua jagoannya seorang diri lebih memberi kesan menyenangkan karena ia bisa menikmati setiap pertumbuhan si kecil secara bertahap.

Bila semua hal wajib di pagi hari selesai, asupan makan juga sudah habis tak bersisa, Baekhyun akan merebakan diri di samping si kembar dan merasakan nikmatnya istirahat setelah mengurus anak-anak.

"Daddy pulang.."

Lalu lelaki dengan kaos hitam dan celana training biru tua yang tak pernah meewatkan lari pagi itu muncul. Sontak dua lelaki kecil yang tadinya sibuk dengan si kereta biru mulai berteriak girang mendapati sang ayah datang dari kegiatan paginya.

"And now, me time." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk mobil. "Terima kasih sudah datang lebih cepat."

Bagi Chanyeol terlalu mudah menggendong dua anak lelaki itu dalam dua tangkup tangan. Yang tidak mudah adalah ketika salah satu dari mereka berusaha merebut perhatian sang Daddy sedang lainnya tak suka jika diabaikan. Bila sudah seperti itu, akan ada satu pukulan telak dari genggaman tangan mungil dan tangisan nyaring itu pecah.

Baekhyun rasa tak akan ada waktu tenang bila mereka sudah berebit perhatian Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan turun tangan dan mengambil alih salah satu dari mereka untuk memberi ketenangan alami dari buah dadanya.

Semenjak memiliki anak dan memutuskan memberi asi eksklusif, Baekhyun memiliki persediaan banyak kemeja yang ringkas agar sewaktu-waktu bisa menyusui saat si kembar mulai rewel. Dengan membuka beberapa kancing-atau semuanya, maka urusan rewel sudah bisa teratasi.

"Apa setiap hari mereka seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menurunkan si kecil dalam gendongan yang juga tertarik mengulum buah dada Baekhyun. "Kau hanya punya dua dan mereka menguasai semua. Aku dapat apa?"

Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli. Dadanya sudah penuh oleh dua anak lelaki yang menyusu dan otomatis semua kancing kemejanya sirna. Bagian atas tubuhnya terbuka sempurna dengan dua bocah laki-laki yang berlomba menghisap ASI kesukaan mereka.

"Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu-Eh!"

Ya, tubuh atas Baekhyun sudah dikuasai oleh dua anak laki-lakinya. Dan sekarang akan menjadi terkuasai semuanya kala Chanyeol dengan ringkas menarik pelapis bawah Baekhyun bersama senyum sepihaknya yang nampak ganas.

"Sarapanku ada di sini."

Wajah Chanyeol menghilang di pangkal paha. Sejalan dengan itu ada gemelitik dari benda lunak yang mengoyak ketenangan Baekhyun hingga dia harus mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan desahan tertahan.

"A-AH!"

 **END**

 **BASYUD** : aaah gatau ini apaan wkwk.. sebenernya ini file lama yang nganggur dan belum di lanjut. Daripada kosong gak ada bacaan, aku rombak dan hadir khusus buat kaliah hehe... selamat menikmati yaaa... kalo ada typo + jeleknya tolong di maafin hihi...

SALAM CHANBAEK REALLY REALLY REALLLLL


End file.
